


Apricot Jam

by suffocatingrelief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Apricot Jam, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Morning, M/M, One Shot, Sassy Castiel, Short One Shot, That's a tag now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short fic, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffocatingrelief/pseuds/suffocatingrelief
Summary: Domestic bliss never tasted so good.





	Apricot Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myshockblanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshockblanket/gifts).



> I wrote this because myshockblanket loves apricot jam and she's a great hypeman.

     Castiel whistled to himself as he pulled a jar of apricot jam from the cabinet, ready to swipe it generously onto a piece of toast. As he set the jar on the counter, a pair of strong, freckled arms wrapped around his waist.

     "Good morning, sunshine." Dean whispered before placing a soft kiss on Cas' neck.

     "Good morning, Dean." Cas smiled gently and laid his hands on Dean's forearm. He turned slowly in Dean's arms and placed his forehead on his husband's chest. "Would you like some breakfast?" Cas felt Dean's chest rumble as he chuckled quietly.

     "Cas, I got that for you. You don't have to share. I'll understand." Dean rested his chin on the top of Cas' hair. Cas pushed himself away from Dean's chest and playfully smacked his arm.

     "I want to share, you assbutt. Besides, it is very good and you would like it, trust me." Cas placed a small kiss on the tip of his husband's nose before turning back to his task. The only sound left in the room was that of the silver butter knife hitting the glass jar.

     "Mm, last time you said that, we both had a hard time walking the next day." Dean laughed as he wrapped his hands around Castiel's waist and placed a slow kiss on the back of his neck.

     "Sam is still here and I am still hungry. Hands to yourself, big man," Cas said as he spread the jam onto his, now lukewarm, toast.

     "Aw, come on. Sammy's heard worse, trust me. Besides, he's been here forever. I'm starting to think the guy dropped out." Dean grumbled as he moved to the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk. He huffed a grumpy breath as he poured himself a glass.

     "Don't pout, Mr. Winchester. Spring break ends in three days. You and Little Dean will survive a bit longer." Cas laughed as he moved to put the knife in the small dishwasher. It rattled unsettlingly most times but Dean refused to wash dishes and Cas hated doing them all the time.

     "Listen here, Mr. Other Winchester, Little Dean is not little. At least, you didn't think he was last night. Also, I'm not pouting. Dean Winchester does not pout." Dean dipped his finger into the apricot jam and licked it from his finger before Cas swatted at his hand.

     "That is entirely unsanitary, Dean. Also, you do pout. You pout all the time. You pouted last night when I wouldn't-"

     "We don't speak of that, Cas! It was embarrassing enough last night and it's embarrassing now." Dean plucked a piece of toast from Cas' plate, a plate Dean's mother just had to give them when they bought their own place. He took a bite and hummed his approval.

     " I told you that you would like it." Cast leaned into Dean and licked away the stray jam from the taller man's lip. "Now, let's try out more things I'm certain you'll like." Cas grabbed Dean by his wrist and led him to the stairs, a sly smirk gracing his face. Hours later, Sam stumbled into the kitchen, the abandoned jar of apricot jam still left on the counter.


End file.
